The Rattlesnake Rose Has Bloomed
by rattlesnakerose
Summary: this is the story of the very first male to join the lineup of ladies that make up the rumble roses
1. the first male rose

well...here we are said desmond shannon AKA:the rattlesnake rose standing outside his hometown arena in Washington D.C the nation's capital he was wearin a black bandanna white shirt blue jeans black aviator shades and a black leather jacket with a picture of a red rose and wrapped around was a rattlesnake looking poised to strike on top read rattlesnake at the bottom read rose he entered the arena and was met at the door by someone i hadnt seen before.

so yer the new kid here huh? she said to me it was Reiko Hinomoto the Zero Fighter the Gene of Kamikaze herself with a half smile he said yes i am i'm dez shannon she then said well let me be the first to welcome you to the family my name's Reiko Hinomoto. it's gonna be rather strange you know having a male here among us but fortunately there's plenty of friends for you to make here. She told me with a smile tell me do you have any plans for your future here as one of us?

yes my future plans include making history as the first man to win the rose of roses title

well good luck to you friend because you will have some stiff competition standing in your way including me with a smile she then let him pass as he walked in he had been to the arena tons enough times to know where everything was and it didnt take him long to find the gm william regal's office after we exchanged pleasentries he began to speak.

well i first of all want to say welcome mr ah...

shannon,desmond shannon he said finishing his sentence for him

ah of course mr shannon well welcome to the Rumble Roses and more importantly the WWX family mr.Shannon as i'm sure you can imagine it's going to be a real odd sight to see for the fans having you here as the very first ever male rose but i'm certain you'll give them an unforgettable treat to be sure.

indeed i will Mr. Regal and i plan to make history as the first ever man to win the Rose of Roses title

well well a man with future plans i like that and to start things off i've set you up with a match you sir will be going up against candy cane here tonight so i suggest you make off doubletime and get ready sunshine.

thanks much mr.regal i plan to make sure you dont regret letting me join the ranks

oh and one more thing said Mr.Regal before Dez left have you decided on a wrestler's name?

read the back of the jacket for the answer he simply said as he left

regal read it and put it down Desmond Shannon was now Rattlesnake Rose hmm Rattlesnake Rose quite the fierce name he's picked for himself i see him having a great future here

back in the locker room dez was preparing for his match when of all people both Reiko Hinomoto whom he met earlier and Makoto Aihara appeared and deciding to give the rookie a welcome came over and talked to dez

hi there Dez said reiko as she sat next to him

hello Mr.Shannon makoto said clearly kinda nervous around the new wrestler mainly because he was a man

hey Dez then said looking to them

so your a new face here kind of a shock having a male rose here apparently another mr. regal's ideas to spice things up said Reiko

apparently so and in a very very big way as well but i'm not complaining i'm actually happy to be here

that's good also your first match is against candy cane who can be quite tough indeed makoto then told him but tell me is it true your future plans are to become the first ever male rose of roses?

so i've heard but i figure since i've got home turf here in D.C that it shouldnt be too much of a problem and yes apparently the cat has been let out of the bag about my future plans it's no rumor it's the truth Makoto.

we'll just have to see wont we and as i told you you're going to have a lot of stiff competition in your way that includes of me but also makoto and candy cane as well as others

apparently so but i'm not worried...yet he said as the two got up to leave

at the ring.  
the crowd was pumped up and were cheering their heads off like crazy as they looked to where the superstars would be coming out something was about to happen as more looked to the titantron

announcer:the following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first...

candy cane's music crazy played and there she stood playing her band then making her way to the ring after messing up the camera by yanking the guitar away and smashing it right into it knocking it out temporarily

from canada she is anarchy in the RR Candy Cane the announcer said

and now introducing her opponent

please ladies and gentlemen on your feet for the newest superstar to join the WWX heis the very first ever male rose from washington D.C he is poisonthorn

RATTLESNAKE ROSE!!

the song hell will be callin your name hits as the crowd goes nuts when they see their hometown boy come out on a big red motorcycle he then revs the engine and roars down the ramp to the sound of the crowd racing a lap around the ring before getting in the ring

the bell sounds and the two wasted little time locking up as candy immediately took advantage going into an arm bar pfft are you kidding me what was Mr.Regal thinking letting a man join our ranks look you may be just a rookie along with being a man but that's not gonna save you i'm still gonna kick your ass and make you cry rookie!

but dez easily countered candy by ducking his body low and using the momentum to toss her to the ground where he immediately goes to work with a street fighting punching combo. oh is that a fact well then obviously you've never heard of the old saying "never judge a book by it's cover!"

Candy threw him off and got up going after him she clotheslined him and dropped an elbow she then picked him up whipping him into the ropes she then said oh i've heard of it alright i just choose not to believe it everyone in my way is just another victim whose ass needs a good kicking

but off the ropes dez hits a clothesline on Candy taking her down he then picks her up and connects with a stalling brainbuster suplex

she groggily gets up shaking the cobwebs out then quickly gaining the advantage with a sleeper and already Rattlesnake Rose found himself in trouble as he goes down on both knees about to be out but his arm moves he gets his strength back and fights off her sleeper by snapmaring Candy. alright the momentum's back in my favor time to finish this soon he then while she was out got up on the top rope

she got up looking for dez not seeing him balaced so well on the top rope dez bounces off the top rope hitting a double axe handle on her from behind bringing her to the ground again he waited on candy to get up she and Dez lock up again. she then said alright rookie fun's over time to put your light's out for good!

she gets the adavntage but before she can apply a second armbar and put him on the ground Dez said then "i think you got it twisted it's time to put YOUR light's out for good!" he then surprised her by turning it around on her and countering with a kick to the chest and immediately connecting with a stunner he called the snakebite Candy Cane was out cold as he covered 1..2..3! ding ding ding went the bell and the crowd explodes with cheers

announcer:here is your winner Rattlesnake Rose!

the hometown Washington D.C crowd went nuts as he celebrated his first ever Rumble Roses victory he then offered to help her to her feet at first she refused finally accepting the offer from the new guy as the two go back to the locker room together

everyone was watching this match from the back to see how he would do and when the two came back they gathered around the the two most coming to welcome dez to the family and congratulating him on his first win ever others with taunts and sneers as signs of what they thought of him thinking he got lucky

you sure gave me one hell of a fight out there for a new Rose Candy said as the two sat down

you werent so bad yourself you were a tough opponent just as they said

yeah that was really something how the crowd was behind you lemmie guess hometown boy right? she asked

right dez said confirming her suspicions

i thought as much she said ... ya know i think you and i are gonna be good friends she said with the same half smile he often wore we're both tough opponents in our own right and i think i get what you mean when you said dont judge a book by it's cover

that's easy to see happening no doubt he said

candy then left as dez gathered his gear and put it back on when someone called out to him

hey you the new guy?

yeah who wants to know? he said the person stepped out of the shadows it was aisha dancing sista #1

hey i'm aisha she introduced hereslf

name's dez shannon Rattlesnake Rose

we saw your match tonight homeboy she said and you did pretty damn good so we were wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out with us dixie reiko makoto candy and fujiko tonight we figure since you such a hometown hero maybe you could show us around

yeah alright he said with a half smile

then c'mon they're waiting

the two leave as aisha takes his hand the others are waiting outside in a big van borrowed by aisha from a roadie with dez in along with everyone else sitting next to his new friend candy cane the van takes off from the arena for a night on the town through his hometown of Washington D.C. 


	2. Snake justice

he next week at our show in cincinnati i entered my locker room and found a note taped to my locker from Candy Cane

"hey kid it's candy cane just wanted ta tell ya Mr.Regal says you gotta team up with Noble Rose here tonight against Mistress Sista A (aka the vanity twins)and Great Khan in a THREE on TWO handicap match hope ya ready cuz it's gonna be a tough one no doubt about it good luck out there kid you're gonna need it!"

Candy Cane

well..cant say i didnt see this coming apparently he was impressed with my win last week he wants to see how well i can work with teammates he said to himself as he dropped his bag

soon he finished prepping then went outside to walk around the arena but as soon as he did somebody apparently wasnt watching where they were going ran into him it was Mistress one of my opponents for my match tonight she alone was enough to scare anybody into submission but i wasnt just anybody

she pretended to be sweet about it as she said "oh dear i'm sorry for knocking you down like that"

knowing full well she didnt mean a word of that i played along to humor her "oh it's alright i'm fine'

that's good to know she eaid wouldnt want you hurt before our match now would we by the way who's your partner?

figuring that if i told her she might hatch a plan to have her hurt before the match making her unable to compete i lied and said

"it's a mystry partner and if i told you it wouldn't be much of a mystery now would it?"

"no i suppose you're right" she said her face obviously displaying the dejected sign of defeat as she then helped me to my feetand we parted ways

later on that night after several great matches it was finally showtime

i couldnt have been more ready especially after my recent altercation with Mistress it really psyched me up to open up a can of whup ass on all three of them...

ding ding ding

it is now time for your Rumble Roses Main Event A Three on Two Handicap scheduled for one fall

introducing first Sista A and Mistress they are THE VANITY TWINS!  
both of them came out riding on their slave sebastian who they had crawling out on stage after smacking him mercilessly with their riding crops and he went away as they do their dance then enter the ring

announcer:and their partner from mongolia the conqueror GREAT KHAN!

here she came being brought to the ring by her footsoldiers she proceeded then to enter the ring and do a traditional mongolian fire dance to entertain the crowd

announcer: introducing their opponents...but before she said another word she was interrupted by someone handing her a piece of paper

introducing their opponents she started again Noble Rose and Rattlesnake Rose they are:SNAKE JUSTICE!

suddenly my song (hell will be callin your name (acoustic version)) begin to play as we see a new titantron one with a storm brewing suddenly two bolts strike the ground one creating noble rose the other creating me from the ground opening the words snake justice built in steel rise up with us on top

two bolts strike the stage and we appear we look to each other and nod confidently as we run to the ring together getting in together each of doing our poses noble rose raises her sword in the air and i my right fist as lightning bolts strike the posts and we stand back to back looking to our opponents and the crowd

the first to enter is me and the first of the three i'll be facing is the one i ran into earlier..Mistress.

the two of us stare each other down as i then invite her to lock up with me she takes the invite and i quickly gain the advantage she tries to back me into her corner but i manage to jump over and land a big time drop down on her bringing her to the ground.

she gets up and like a bull she charges at me but i move away fast as she slams directly into a turnbuckle causing her to double back in pain. i quickly go for a cover 1..2..no however she kicks out and tags in Great Khan who nails me with a knee to the jaw causing me to hit the ground in pain.

she then climbs the turnbuckle hitting a splash she then picks me up and drops me with a neck breaker. Going into a submission hold already i'm in trouble as i'm struggling to fight her off.

thankfully Noble Rose gets rid of the hold with a powerful stomp. the ref tells noble rose to get back over the ropes and to our corner khan then awaits my getting up as she attempts a clothesline but misses as i duck under in a low bridge fashion.

i then go to the top rope showing great balance Mistress with her crop tries to sneak over hoping that if she hits me with her crop i'll fall but no such luck i'm just a hair to quick for her as i jump off in the nick of time and nail khan with a double ax handle across her skull bringing her down.

she then after shaking the cobwebs tags in Sista A i then proceed to tag in noble rose who meets Sista A with a clothesline. then as she gets up a baseball slide brings down the arabian nightmare once more as noble herself goes for the camel clutch.

Mistress goes to save her partner but i jump in there and spear her to stop her in her tracks. Noble Rose then lets her go as we work together and clear the ring of our uninvited guests Mistress and Great KHan knocking both off the apron after which Noble Rose deals with Sista A the two lock up dancing about for a second until Sista A gets the advantage and brings her down.

she then invites her partners who get back on the ring apron to get a piece of her which they do but not for long as i get in there and double clothesline Mistress and Great Khan both before they get there obviously angering Sista A. noble rose getting her strength back manages to monkey flip sista a taking her to our corner she then gets me in the ring with a tag

we connect with a modified version of a 3D as our double x move. managing to throw noble rose off finally as i exit the ring and get back on the apron she then tags in Mistress her partner who dispatches with Noble Rose putting in a tight submission.

i manage to race in there and break it up and quickly noble rose tags me in once i'm back in my corner and HERE WE GO! as Mistress tags in great khan i knock her down doing the same to mistress clotheslining her out of the ring off the apron doing the same to sista a as well knocking her off the apron with a kick to the face.

it is me and Great Khan the two of us locked khan gains the advantage going into an armbar but i lower my body and toss her to the ground i then climb the top turnbuckle and hit a leg drop.

Mistress gets up and goes to interfere as i attempt a pin but is instantly stopped by noble rose sista a is stll down outside the ring as noble rose sends mistress out along with her and deals with Sista A.

great khan gets up and quickly i nail her with a kick to the stomach and complete it with the stunner i call the snakebite great khan is out, Mistress is out, Sista A is too busy with Noble Rose outside the ring to care, i cover khan 1..2..3 ding ding ding goes the bell snake justice has prevailed.

announcer:here are you winner's Rattlesnake Rose and Noble Rose they are Snake Justice!

the crowd cheers us wildly for both of us as i pick up the win for team in the back the roses were all again paying close attention to our match and congraulated us both on our victory when we got back.

congratulations sis and you too dez we all saw your match awesome way you two won said the first to congratulate us: Reiko

thanks reiko i said but yeah even i had to admit there were times where i thought we were done for in that match but i trusted my partner noble rose and we pulled through to win so it's really her you need to thank.

i couldn't have done it without you Rattlesnake Rose Noble Rose said it was thanks to our combined efforts that we won the match tonight.

dez:so does this mean we've officially become tag team partners noble rose?

yes if you want it to be as such this means you and i are now tag team partners

i go over as the two exchange hugs i'd be happy to be your part Noble Rose

then behold she said gathering everyone's attention for before you stand the newest rumble roses tag team

dez shannon rattlesnake rose i said

fujiko hinomoto noble rose she said

together we are Snake Justice we both said together

every rose in the locker cheers and congratulates the two of them

moments later alone in his locker room i find myself writing in my journal my travel log

wow who would've thought it possible? just yesterday i'm the new guy from our nation's capital among all these women wrestlers known as the rumble roses as the very first male rose and already i'm 2-0 and in the process i got a new tag team partner in Noble Rose with an awesome name too snake justice next week we're heading for Los Angeles one of my favorite cities other than my hometown where i'll be in my toughest match to date a non-title match against the Marshal herself Sgt Clemets the Rumble Rose Champion who won the title at the pay per view from aisha.

all i can say is well..the ultimate opportunity to shine has finally come i mean we're talking about me going up against the Rose of Roses herself i just hope i dont blow it next week in L.A! if i win here that'd put me right in the hunt to quite possibly make Rumble Roses history as the very first male Rose of Roses if i dont then oh well there's other chances

anyway i better wrap this up so till next week journal

i close my journal stuff it into his bag and leaves the arena to get on my motorcycle Big Red and ride off the loud roar of the engine rumbling is the last sound heard as i hit the road for L.A "the city of angels" 


	3. The Sarge & The Rattlesnake

chapter 3 The Sarge and the Rattlesnake

here we are

Los Angeles CA the city of angels

Dez rode through the city and made his way through the arena the Staples Center where once he's inside everyone comes and gather's around him

WHOA WHOA WHOA! give a fella his space eh? he said putting up his hands

aisha came over and explained

sorry about that Dez it's just that everybody's all jumpy cuz they heard you was facin sergeant clemets in a non title match

yeah so? he said not thinking much of it

fool you realize how big this is fo a rookie like you you win this match you put yo'self right in line for a title shot boy so you best act like this is important cuz it is

alright tell me this then aisha he then said

aight i'm listening go! she said

what kind of an opponent am i facing in the sarge? he asked her

just then Reiko interrupted i can tell you sergeant clemets is a very tough opponent indeed so much so that if you make a mistake against her you'll be sorry cuz she will make you pay after all she's not the Rose of Roses for nothing isnt that right aisha reiko teased her because it was aisha who lost the title to Sergeant Clemets in the first place

aisha looked at her with a foul look on her face

what why you! she got up and chased after reiko who was laughing as she ran

well apparently that's not gonna tell me much about her he said to himself looks as if i'm gonna have to find out for myself what kinda person i'm dealibg with in the sarge who according to reiko is gonna be a tough customer making this no easy task in fact this is sure to be the toughest match i've been in yet tougher than the other two cuz theres a lot on the line

as dez is busy prepping for his match figure steps in standing over him and looking down we meet face to face where he recognized right away who it was

sgt clemets i presume? the rose of roses and my opponent for tonight? he asked the lady in front of him

exactly now listen here just uz you're a rookie dont mean i'm gonna take it easy on you boy! when you and i meet in that ring i'm gonna kick your butt good and show you why i'm the queen round here and why i hold the one belt everybody wants but cant get unless they go through me

with a half smile he then said so am i to understand that once i open up a can of whup ass on you drop you with a snakebite and cover you for the 1.2.3 i'll be in line for the title? obviously twisting her words and turning them against her.

yes that's.."hey wait a minute! he laughed as she finally figured it out. who said anything about you beating me? and dont you laugh at me unless you wanna be hauled in boy!" she shouted angrily

he stands up and gets in sgt clemets face showing no fear as he says to her "who said anything about beating you? i just did and as for you laughing at you i've only got two words to say"

oh yeah and what are those two words? she said angrily

"HA! HA!" he left and then prepared to go out there to the ring leaving behind a very very angry sgt clemets.

as the crowd is roaring loud Dez's song hell will be callin your name hits as the bell rings and dez comes out on his motorcycle big red as pyro goes off on both sides of the ramp and dez rides down and around the ring

announcer:the following contest is a non title match scheduled for one fall in the ring from Washington D.c standing 5 feet 8 inches tall weighing in at 179lbs Rattlesnake Rose

the crowd is on their feet in cheers for him as he showboats to the crowd a little then prison of love plays as Sgt Clemets motorcade comes out they then make their way to the ring as Sgt Clemets dances for the crowd

and his opponent tonight from San Antonio Texas weighing in also at 179 lbs standing 5 feet 6 inches tall she is the Rumble Rose Champion the Marshal SGT CLEMETS

the ref rings the bell as we both lock up dez was quick to get the advantge going to an armbar lightning fast turning it into a submission she managed to get to the ropes forcing him to break she then tried and connected with a clothesline knocking him down.

he then got up a bit shaken as he received a kick to the gut and a DDT for his trouble he decided then to lay there and play possum it worked to perfection as sgt clemets got too close dez spring a droptoe hold on her and put her in a leg submission she struggled but got to the rope once more forcing me to relinquish his hold.

the two of them got into a lockup when they both got up with sergeant clemets getting the advantage whipping him into the ropes she attempted a second clothesline but dez was too smart to fall for the same stuff twice he instead low bridge her and from behind lift her up and turning her upside down connected with a stalling brainbuster suplex he then showed great balance on the top rope and as when she got up he connected with a double axe handle sending her back on the mat rattling the sarge as she got up.

she picked him up after battling with him and suplexed him going into a submission of her own directly after suddenly catching him in trouble as he struggled to get the ropes she pulled him away as he get close applying even tighter but he tried again and made it but for his efforts she hit dez with an elbow drop proceeding to hit a second on dez he got up and was taken for a ride whipped into the corner slumped where she hit a bronco buster now getting groggy as he get out finally she went for her killer move the western clothesline on dez connecting and covering thinking this was thew end 1..2..but no dez kicked out.

the two of them lock up sgt clemets gets the advantage but only for a short few seconds as she went for dez's neck with one arm but instead he used one leg wrapped it around hers and tripped her she got up as Dez got behind her and using the ropes he nailed a big time drop on her as she turned around landing her on her back as she got up by this point she was mad at not being able to put me away as the two charged each other and dez got the better of the exchange with a thesz press and knuckle she threw him off but he grabbed her leg to keep her from escaping effectively tripping her up and quickly dez ended up going into a leg submission.

sgt clemets is in major pain as he worked the same leg in this one she somehow got to the ropes thus causing dez to release his hold at this point sgt clemets finds herself unable to stand without the help of the ropes because he worked her leg with his submission so well she tried to take a swing at him but missed as he ducked underneath got behind her grabbed and connected with a german suplex not once but twice before letting go of her waist.

painfully Sgt Clemets stands but is clearly in pain in her leg the two of them locked up once more but i shoved her away connecting seconds later with a stomach kick and dropping the snakebite on the sarge his finisher catching her off guard and thus effectively putting her out as he coverd her 1..2..3!! ding ding ding ding went the bell Dez Shannon had done it the crowd was nuts as he had done it! he beat the rose of roses and now was in line for a title shot.

announcer:here is your winner RATTLESNAKE ROSE says the announcer as his music plays

unbelievable 3-0 he said to himself tired but with a smile on his face

but just as he's about to step out of the ring a face appears on the titantron it's Mr Regal

Regal:hold it right there sunshine! i've got a big announcement that involves you and the next pay per view The Tournament of Roses, the crowd is all wondering what the big news could be

now as you know the tournament of roses is Rumble Roses answer to the King of the Ring tournament and the announcement is that you sir will be in that tournament as one of the 8 people participating the winner getting a shot at the rose of roses title

the crowd cheers wildly at this news seeing that their new hero will get a shot at the belt he wanted to make history by being the first male to obtain

Regal asks the crowd to quiet down and you wont be alone here are the 7 people that will also be in this tournament

Reiko Hinomoto, Noble Rose, Aisha, Anesthesia, Candy Cane, Mistress, and Benikage.

best of luck to the 8 of you

Regal then dissppears as he heads to his lockerroom where Reiko and Candy Cane are waiting on him

so you're in this too huh? Candy asked him

if you mean the tournament then yeah he said to her ...i don't mind telling you this is a big step for a rookie like me for veterans sucha syourself this prolly nothing new

not true Reiko spoke up it's just as much a surprise for us as is for you but i'm sure you can handle it just as we can we're both in the tournament too so you may find yourself against either one of us and to quote Sgt Clemets just because you're a rookie doesn't mean we're going to go easy on you!

i think i get it he said with a smile thanks you two he said as he gathered his thinss and left but he did

hey dez called out a voice to him it was Aisha once again

yeah whaddya want? he said looking to her

to have you join us for a night on the town me and Reiko Candy and Noble Rose as well as a few others

alright sounds like fun count me in Aisha

good she said come on

he continued to pack and soon left his lockerroom with aisha and outside reiko was in control of the van as he gotin along with the others and they took off. 


	4. The Tournament Of Roses

chapter 4-THE TOURNAMENT OF ROSES

it was the sunday of the tournament of roses Rumble Roses answer to The prestigious king of the ring tournament in this one while every rose was there there were only 8 of them competing in the tournament while others would be competing in other matches the tournament was single elimination with the winner facing the Rumble Rose champion Sgt Clemets herself in the Main Event of the night.

Rattlesnake Rose was in the lockerroom preparing for his first round match as he was in the tournament my first round match would be against anesthesia a person who from what he heard is a very tough customer to take on but he was ready for her i felt.

so it was that as he was training for my match one of the roses whom herself was in the tournament Benikage appeared behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

so...your first opponent in this tournament of roses is that wicked nurse anesthesia is it not? she asked

yes though i am told she's a very tough opponent for most i have a feeling i'll be able to hold my own against her and possibly win he said to her

we shall just have to see then will we not? i will be watching your match from the back now..god luck for i have a feeling you will need it were her next words

Benikage then disappeared as quickly as she appeared and he continued to train for his match

later that night...

announcer:the following is a first round match in the tournement of roses

introducing first origin unknown dark nightengale ANESTHESIA!

as anesthesia comes out on stage to the tune keep on liftin she then went to work entertaining the crowd to a mix of cheers and boos as she got in the ring.

announcer and her opponent tonight

from Washington D.C stand in 5'8" weighing in at 179LBS RATTLESNAKE ROSE!

Hell will be calling your name by mercy fall hits as Rattlesnake Rose hit the stage on his motorcycle Big red and posed with his arm high as pyro goes off on either side of the ramp and he rides down it riding a couple laps around the ring then revving his engine all to the roaring cheers of the crowd as he cut it off and entered the ring.

The bell clanged, resonating through the air of the arena, swallowed finally by thousands of throats sucking it in with anticipation Rattlesnake Rose and Anesthesia moved towards one other, slowly, each mentally cycling through their options to decide on their first move. double R struck first. he charged Anesthesia in a mercuric rush, getting a hold of her torso. In a display of elegant power, he flipped Anesthesia and piledrived her head to the mat. The crowd exploded with its first taste of elation. With a growl, Anesthesia rolled to her feet and flashed her hand to Rattlesnake's face, issuing a vicious backhanded slap. double R blinked, undaunted, and grabbed Anesthesia by the arm. he whirled and whipped Anesthesia toward the ropes. Anesthesia was slingshot back off the springy ropes toward Double R, who seized her under the arms, and in the same quick movement, sent Anesthesia flying over her head. Anesthesia crashed down onto the mat again, this time landing hard on her tail. The crowd continued to roar with approval.

Anesthesia rolled over and struggled to her knees, breathing hard, apparently already in trouble. ⌠Don▓t worry, It'll be over soon enough, but first I want a bigger piece of you!■ he pulled Anesthesia to her feet and wrapped her in a headlock. you're goin down hard lady!■ Rattlesnake Rose cried. he dropped, letting gravity and Anesthesia▓s own weight do the damage as Anesthesia▓s back smashed again into the mat. Anesthesia arched in exaggerated pain. double R hopped on top of Anesthesia▓s abdomen and straddled her. he leaned over and started choking Anesthesia.

As the crowd cheered wildly, Anesthesia gritted her teeth and slipped her hand out of sight between their bellies. She gripped a small syringe hidden in a pocket in her nurse▓s uniform and closed her fist around it, only the tiny needle poking out from under her curled pinky. with his grip tight on anesthesia but just seconds before she could jab him with it he saw it out of the corner of his eye and used a free foot to succesfully knock it away once double R got off anesthesia she managed to catch her breath then In a burst of hatred, she leaped after him. Anesthesia hissed,enraged that her chance to turn him into her plaything had been so rudely knocked away.

The two of them locked into a fierce grapple, both fighting for dominance, muscles strained in tension.anesthesia's anger won out; she managed to slip her arm over Rattlesnake Rose's shoulder and gave him a shove. double r fell back, and anesthesia grabbed his arm. but With a roar of animal fury, Rattlesnake Rose flung Anesthesia toward the corner. Anesthesia smashed stomach first into the turnbuckle, and sagged against it, fighting to regain the breath that had leaped from her lungs. The crowd burst into a cheer as Rattlesnake Rose hopped to stand on the first rope, pressing Anesthesia into the turnbuckle. She took Anesthesia▓s neck in a firm grip and climbed to the top rope, dragging a struggling Anesthesia up with him. Rattlesnake Rose▓s powerful legs pushed off the ropes and the two of them went soaring in the air. Rattlesnake Rose twisted midair and slammed his opponent face first into the mat. They both bounced upon impact and separated. Anesthesia dazedly tried to pull herself to her feet, but Rattlesnake Rose was faster. he harshly helped Anesthesia up and whipped her again into the turnbuckle.Anesthesia▓s back crunched against the turnbuckle, and her head snapped back in agony. She slumped, her head turning to one side.

She then stood and moved to stand staring Rattlesnake Rose in the face, who had a look of visciousness on his face. anesthesia locked up with him and grabbed Rattlesnake Rose by the hair, pulling him onto her feet. Rattlesnake Rose brought his hands up to clench at anesthesia's arms, but was quickly brought back down to the mat on his head. Groggily, he tried to get up, managing only to get on his hands and knees before his head exploded with stars and the arena started to spin around him like some demented wheel grinding fiercely at its axle - his neck - in uncontrollable abandon. A wave of belligerent jeers crashed on the walls of the arena. Ignoring the crowd▓s fury, anesthesia offered her foot to Ratllesnake Rose▓s dazed face moving in to kick him in the face. Rattlesnake Rose growled and made a grab for the foot, he grabbed hold and yanked it causing anesthesia to trip and fall on her behind in a hard way.

At this point anesthesia could not have been angrier as she got up only to receive a kick to the stomach and then get dropped hard by the snakebite Rattlesnake Rose's finisher anesthesia was out her body sprawled out onto the mat as he covered 1..2..3! the clanging of the bell could hardly be heard over the rolling thunder of the cheering crowd Rattlesnake Rose was moving on while Anesthesia would end up empty handed,disgusted,and outraged by her loss to the rookie.

Back in the lockerroom he was met with a bunch of cheers by everyone who had seen the match Reiko,Aisha,Noble Rose,even Sgt Clemets the champion herself the one the winner of the tournament would be facing in the main event and others came to celebrate with him in victory and as the night progressed Rattlesnake Rose benikage noble rose and candy cane each progressed in to the tournament semifinals leaving reiko,anesthesia,mistress,and aisha out.

Rattlesnake Rose's next match in the semifinals would come against candy cane he had faced her in his very first match in Rumble Roses and was facing her again and just as the old saying "second verse same as the first" goes he defeated her meaning he would be in the finals against his next opponent which as he found out moments later would be Noble Rose his very own tag team partner.

in the back everyone's eyes were glued to the screen watching the two of them tag team partners now opponents fought to the bitter end neither one giving an inch to the other it looked as if this match would be a stalemate but that was not to be as it took only a second for Noble Rose to make a critical mistake and just exactly as long for Rattlesnake Rose to whip her into the ropes nail a shot to the stomach of Noble Rose and deliver a devastating snakebite to his partner he covered her 1..2..3! the bell rang and that did it Rattlesnake Rose the male rookie from Washington D.C had become the 2008 Tournament Of Roses Champion and now had just one more match to go this being for all the marbles he would once again be facing "The Marshal" SGt Clemets.

the last time these two squared off the title wasn't on the line but Rattlesnake Rose won anyway this time however the title was on the line in this one the opportunity to make history that he had been waiting for had finally come his chance to become The very first Male Rose of Roses in Rumble Roses history was only a pinfall away.

Meanwhile...Sgt Clemets had held the title ever since beating aisha to win it in the first place at the last ppv but now she was going up against someone who proved he was truly tough stuff beating three opponents all in a night to become the The Tournament Of Roses Champion Rattlesnake Rose but unlike the others she had no intention of being the fourth victim of his snakebite tonight she had every intention of leaving with that Rose Of Roses Title still around her waist and riding away with it the question of course being would she though? only the end result of their match in tonight's Main Event would decide that. 


	5. The Main Event

in his lockerroom dez shannon could not have been more nervous than right now he had become tonight the 2008 Tournament of Roses Champion and his prize was a shot at the Rose Of Roses title against the champ herself sgt.clemets the marshal dez had been undefeated in all his matches leading up to this ever since he first arrived here he was now an amazing 6-0 would he be able to make it lucky number 7 and be able to put his name in the history books as the first ever male rose of roses it was time to find out..right now!

as dez finally made his way out of his locker room he saw an amazing sight each and every one of the Roses had lined up on either side as he walked the path to the stage each one wishing him luck he thanked them all as he took a deep breath and got himself ready

ding ding ding

announcer the following is your main event of the evening scheduled for fall this is for The Rose Of Roses Championship! the crowd cheered introducing the Challenger

from Washington D.C standing 5'11" tall weighing in at 179 lbs Rattlesnake ROse!

an acoustic version of Hell will be callin your name by the red dragonz played as he made his way to the ring on his motorcycle Big Red as he rode down the ramp pyro went off he then rode around the ring twice parked his bike and got into the ring to the roaring explosive cheers of the crowd it was deafening the support was for their hero

announcer:and now introducing your Rose Of Roses your Rumble Rose Champion!

from San Antonio Texas standing 5'6" tall also weighing 179 lbs The Marshal Sgt.Clemets

prison of love began to play as here came the sarge's motorcade and there she was sitting in the sidecar as she made her way into the ring and danced for the crowd

the two of them stared at each other as the bell rang sarge made her move but dez was was too fast as he stopped her with a drop toe hold went for a hold right off the bat connecting and leaving sgt clemets an early predicament for a full five minutes before he let go the two of them stood up and locked together as sarge grabbed hold of dez and sent him flying into the ropes and tried to clothesline him but he low bridged her clothesline and from behind grabbed her waist and connected with a release german suplex on the surprised sarge who got up angry now she nailed him with a shot to the stomach and a ddt Rattlesnake Rose got up as she picked him up and connected with a neck breaker going for a cover early 1..2..no!

He kicked out and got up clotheslining her she got up and was immediately knocked to the mat with a second clothesline she got up and dez came ready for her grabbing hold and taking her down hard with a Russian leg sweep that sent her to the ground he climbed the top turnbuckle as the sarge got up she went to the turnbuckle where dez was but was too late as she was taken down by a missile dropkick

sarge finally got out of the ring to catch her breath she had no choice as it seemed Rattlesnake Rose was on his game today and there seemed to be no stopping him but unless she found a way to do it she would lose her precious title she had to think of something that would put him on the defensive rather than the offensive since she seemed to be getting nowhere fast.

Sarge got back in the ring and when she did finally she caught her second wind and was all over dez stopping every time he got up by knocking him down or slamming him on the mat when Rattlesnake Rose finally got up he found himself in trouble fast as sarge hit her killer move the western clothesline she went for a cover 1...2...no!

At the last possible second Double R gained the strength to kick out and did while in the back every rose was gathered around the screen watching this match their eyes glued to the screen as back in the ring Double R regained his second wind and dropped sarge with a thesz press and knuckle sarge got up and immediately run over by a vicious clothesline that knocked her right back down however this time she got up as Rattlesnake Rose was about to to strike again grabbed his neck and nailed a neck breaker she covered 1..2..no!

Again he kicked out this time dez slipped out of the ring and got to the top turnbuckle and before sgt clemets could react hit her with a double axe handle knocking her to the mat a groggy but now pissed off sgt clemets got up she was pissed cuz she couldnt put him away it seemed no matter what she did she charged at him and attacked by diving onto him only to get monkey flipped right off and into the ropes bouncing off of them and end up groggy when she turned around she turned right into a shot to the stomach which seconds later turned into a snakebite by Rattlesnake Rose which dropped her out cold he wasted no time in covering 1...2...3!!

ding ding ding went the bell and the roof on the arena nearly exploded right off as the crowd exploded with cheers.

He had done it wrestling history had been made as the announcer then said HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND THE NEW ROSE OF ROSES:Rattlesnake Rose!! immediately dez was on his knees in tears as Sgt Clemets herself took her belt and handed the male rookie wrestler what was now his Rose Of Roses title he had done it he had become the very first ever male Rose of Roses he was in tears as he looked at his title a long time still in shock and disbelief that he had actually won that he had actually made Rumble Roses history.

The crowd cheered as each of the Roses both heel and face came out to the ring to celebrate history being in the form of the very first ever male Rose of Roses being crowned they joined him in the ring as he celebrated with them and they carried him out of the ring

well snake boy you finally did it Aisha the first to speak said how you feelin?  
It took him a while to speak but he finally said i'm feeling great and yet I still cant believe this is happening

well believe it Dez Reiko said because it is happening you're the new champ you're the new Rose of roses and have just made history by being the first male to do it

yeah you're right he said and I tell you I couldnt be happier to have done it each of you have held this title at one time and have awesome champions i'm sure and now i'm just joining the ranks

well said Benikage who had recently appeared to congratulate him I am certain you will make an absolutely great champion Mr. Shannon but now that you are you do of course realize this means you have a target on your back meaning that everyone will be coming for you and for that title you now own

I understand that but you need not worry nor does anyone for I say let them come for I'll be ready to do battle with them anytime and anywhere they like.

Epilogue: and in the weeks and months to come Rattlesnake Rose would hold on to his Rose of Roses title turning back multiple challenges from many a different Rose who had challenged him to this day he remains the champion and now he and his long time Tag Team partner Noble Rose have become a love item of sorts so much so that when he finally asked her to marry him she said yes and now the two have become Mr. Dez Dwann Shannon and Mrs Fujiko Hinomoto Shannon with Reiko becoming Dez's sister in law together they still compete in the ring to this day in both singles competition and as the tag Team of Snake Justice who are the #1 contenders for the tag team titles which are held by Tequila Sunrise the team of Dixie Clemetes and Noble Rose's sister Rattlesnake Rose's Sister in law Reiko Hinomoto.

THE END 


End file.
